You'll be Popular!
by Popular Galinda
Summary: This is how I think the popular scene should of went. But I love the original verison so this is just me having some fun! : read and review or Elphaba will curse you!


"Elphie, now that's we're friends, I've decided to make you my new project." Galinda smiled down at the green skinned girl.

"You really don't have to do that." The girl said pushing her glasses slighting towards her eyes. Galinda brushed her long hair out of her face.

"I know." She grinned. "That's why I've hired someone else to do it for me!"

"Um, that's not part of the script, Galinda." Elphaba told her.

"I know, silly!" Galinda giggled. "I just don't want to do all that work, so I've hired some students to do it for me. OH STUDENTS!"

On queue three younger students in their uniforms can into the room. The first one was carrying a lot of pink material with a sewing kit on top. The second was held a hairbrush and a few boxes of shoes. The last one held a make up kit and a microphone.

"I'll take that!" Said Galinda snatching the microphone from the student.

"Galinda, like I said before, you really don't have to do THAT!" Elphaba emphasised.

"I know!" Galinda giggled. "That's what makes me so nice!"

"You've got to be kidding me." Elphaba muttered.

"Elphie, whilst these students do all the work I'm going to sing you a song and then teach you how to toss your hair!" Galinda said turning the microphone on. She pushed her blonde locks out of her eyes.

"Popular!" Galinda sung into the microphone. "These ugly things will make you POP-U-OH-LAR!"

"First the dress!" The first student said measuring up Elphaba. "You're very tall, Miss, I better get some more material!"

"You're hair is so knotty!" Complained another student standing on Elphaba's bed brushing out her tangles.

"What goes good with green?" Pondered the last student picking up different shades of blushes.

"LA LA! LA LA!" Galinda skipped and leapt across the room.

"Galinda, please, why are you doing this?" Elphaba cried out.

"Because, Elphie, that's what makes me a nice person!" Galinda told her before singing again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

3 hours later

"How do you like the dress, Miss Galinda?" Asked the first student. Galinda examined the outfit that Elphaba wore.

The across the shoulder pink drink had a tight fitting around her curves but a springy skirt around her thighs. When Elphaba moved the skirt moved and curved around her legs. Elphaba hated the dress. The shoes were pink high heels to match the outfit.

"Her hair was tough but I did it!" The second one told Galinda.

When Elphaba saw herself in the mirror she screamed. Her long dark hair was pull up into a bun tied up with a white ribbon. Her hair was slightly curled like Galinda's and hair kept flicking into her eyes.

"What about her make up?" The third one inquired.

Elphaba didn't mind the make up. It was simple, black eyeliner, black mascara, a darker green eye shadow and darker green lips. _Not bad_. The witch thought to herself.

"Everything is perfect!" Galinda declared. "Now get out of the room!" She ordered them. The three students groaned but left the room. Galinda shut the door on them and turned back to Elphaba.

"Sit!" She hissed. Elphaba sat down on Galinda's bed. Galinda smiled sweetly yet evilly and went over to her.

"Now, for the finishing touch." Galinda told her.

"Um, Galinda."

"Shut up!" Galinda pulled out her pink flower from her hair and undid the white ribbon from Elphaba's bun letting her hair down completely. Then she put in her pink flower and gave Elphaba a hand held mirror.

"Look at you, you're so beautiful." Galinda said.

"Why would you do this?" Elphaba asked.

"Cause that's…"

"No." Elphaba interrupted her. "Please, don't do this again." And with that Elphaba stood up and walked away from Galinda into their dorm's bathroom.

"Your welcome." Her heard Galinda called. Elphaba ignored her and shut the bathroom door. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"I don't want to turn into her." Elphaba mumbled as she got herself out of the dress and pulled the pink flower from her hair. She waited on the bathroom floor for Galinda to leave before she went back into the room to get changed in her regular clothing.


End file.
